Everything I Do
by RueEmerson
Summary: Yet another Caryl fic from me! Takes place in the months leading up and into TWD:S3. M for fluff and smut. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_ **Can't get these two out of my head obviously since this is my third fic in a week. Norman Reedus is as hot as that Georgia heat. This will be a steamy multi-chapter event. Reviews much appreciated.**_

"I ain't got all day! Come on, woman!" Daryl yelled at Carol. She rushed toward him, a herd of Walkers deep on her tail. He revved the motorcycle engine.

She jumped on, slid a hand around his waist and used her other hand to brace the pack on her back. She leaned into him as he pressed the metal to the pedal so to speak and they lurched forward, speeding out of the neighborhood they'd been scrounging in.

Carol nipped his earlobe and Daryl flinched.

"Stop," he hissed over the wind in their faces.

"That's what you get for yelling at me," she admonished him, grinning as she nuzzled the spot behind his ear.

"Woman, I swear I'm gonna …" he growled even as he leaned into her.

"What? You're going to do what?" she sweetly asked.

Daryl shook his head as he swatted her thigh. Carol giggled and rested her head against his back.

They arrived at the two-story house Rick had chosen for their family. It was back in the woods but not too far off the main road.

Carol hopped off and sauntered up the porch with the pack swaying. Daryl watched her retreating backside, a smirk on his face.

God, he loved that woman.

* * *

Everyone lounged around the dining table that evening, sitting on whatever they could, eating the meager meal of pinto beans and squirrel.

They had been squatting at this location for a week without many Walkers interfering but they knew that wouldn't last forever. There were too many humans holed up here not to cause a stink.

"How long do we get to stay here?" Carl asked in the silence, glancing up at his father. Rick reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't know, buddy," he said. Carl nodded and continued munching.

Lori shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The longer they traveled, the more she wondered if she was going to make it. Would the baby make it?

Carol gently touched her arm and smiled. Lori smiled back in thanks.

The winter was going to take a toll on them all if they didn't find something more permanent and stable.

"Who is up for a round of UNO?" Glenn called out. He and Maggie had discovered several card games during one of their runs and thought it would be a good way to keep everyone's mind off the drudgery.

Beth, Hershel and Carl all piped up as Maggie started passing out the cards. T-Dog volunteered to take first watch even though Carl tried to talk him into staying.

Having lost too many games previously, T-Dog shook his head; he'd rather take his chances with a Walker instead. Daryl chuckled at him, which earned him a glare.

* * *

The house had three bedrooms upstairs, so everyone had paired off in family units the first night.

By vote, the master bedroom had gone to Rick, Lori and Carl. The kids' bedroom with two twin beds had gone to Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn. Daryl had offered to sleep on the couch in the living room so T-Dog could have the guest bedroom but T-Dog had rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" the black man had questioned. "And where do you propose Carol sleeps? With me?"

Carol had given both men a pouty look and crossed her arms.

"Nobody wants to sleep with me?" she asked in a fake whinny voice.

Even though he'd grown accustomed to her sharing his bedroll, Daryl still tried to hide his affection for Carol in public and never talked about it with no one. He especially didn't like to be cornered about sleeping arrangements even though everyone knew she was his.

Embarrassed, Daryl had given T-Dog the evil eye and hoisted his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Fine. You can have the couch," he grumbled. Carol had apologetically smiled at T-Dog, who gave her a small salute, and followed her man upstairs.

* * *

Lying in the darkness curled with her back against Daryl's side, Carol softly spoke. She could tell he was still awake.

"You think Rick will have us move soon?" she whispered.

"Prob'ly," he replied in a low voice. "Why?"

"No reason. I was thinking about it since Carl brought it up at dinner," she said, burrowing closer.

Daryl sighed and rolled on his side. He snaked an arm around her waist, brought her back flush with his chest, and buried his nose in her neck.

"Don't worry yer pretty head 'bout it," he muttered.

"I wasn't," she sassily replied. "I just wondered whether we will be lucky enough to get a bed next time."

"What'cher point, woman?" he gruffly asked.

Carol deliberately shifted her backside against him. Daryl growled and skimmed his hand down across her abdomen to her panty line and then lower.

She sucked in a breath, her eyes drifting shut, as he caressed her with a skillful hand while his lips moved across her neckline and shoulder. He pushed against her, the evidence of his desire hard against her backside.

It didn't take long for their clothes to hit the floor and their bodies to collide.

With consideration there were others just feet away, they willfully tried to mute their sounds, but it was difficult. Daryl had become an expert at making Carol's body hum.

Her hands clinched up and down his back muscles as his body rocked against hers in a slow but deliberate rhythm. In the dim light their eyes locked before his mouth crashed down on hers in an attempt to drown her moan as she crested. She in turn swallowed his own moan of release.

"I see whatcha mean," Daryl later huskily whispered as Carol sleepily wrapped herself around him under the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Storms rolled in forcing the family to shack up in the first cover they could find — a one-room cabin — for a couple of days before moving on. It was a miserable experience for all involved. Going out for a breath of fresh air or taking watch meant facing wet and muddy conditions. The only upside was the Walkers seemed deterred by the weather.

Carol took the first shift that night. Try as he might, Daryl couldn't sleep knowing she was on the porch alone in the cold. He sighed and grabbed his blanket on his way out the door. She smiled at him, touched by his gesture.

He sat down on hardwood planks, knees up, his back against the wall by the door, and motioned she join him. She positioned herself between his legs, her back to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing the blanket around them so she could still access her weapon if needed.

"I'd volunteer every night if I knew I'd be treated this," Carol kidded as Daryl rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. She snuggled in his embrace as he tightened his hold on her.

* * *

"Clear!" Rick called out to the family as they moved through a farmhouse not unlike the Greene's place. Daryl had speared a half dozen Walkers in and around the home.

Maggie and Beth shared a look as they strolled from room to room observing photos on the walls and knickknacks on shelves; it reminded them of the house they left behind and it made them sad for a fleeting moment.

"Strong choice," Hershel mentioned to Rick as they dragged belongings. "Secure and easy view on all sides. Maybe we can stay here for a little while longer than the others."

"Let's hope so," Rick replied, glancing at his wife who seemed to be tiring more and more these days. She was showing now.

Winter was setting in and the thought of trudging through snow weighed heavy on him.

* * *

Carol was savoring a bite from a can of peaches she had found in the cupboard when Daryl entered the kitchen. He paused and watched her; her eyelids fluttered as relished the fruit.

Sweet treats were far and few between in their runs. She always made due with what was brought her and whipped up meals everyone could appreciate.

Maybe he was bias, but hell, everything she made was delicious, Daryl thought. She was delicious, too, he thought, licking his lips as his heartbeat sped up.

Carol became aware she wasn't alone. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed Daryl darkly staring at her as if she was his next prey. Her face flushed as she lowered her spoon.

He stealthily inched toward her and her breath hitched. He took the spoon from her hand and tossed it in the sink. She had barely dropped the can on the counter when his mouth swooped down on hers.

Daryl could taste the syrup on her tongue and tried not to moan at the sweetness. He caged her between his body and the counter, his mouth ravaging hers. Carol clung to him.

Someone from behind them cleared their throat. Daryl broke the kiss, breathing hard, his forehead on hers. Carol saw in the depths those blue eyes that he acknowledged she had dinner duty right now but this by no means was over. She sucked in a breath at the silent promise.

Glenn twitched as Daryl brushed past him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, folks. So many stories are hopping around my brain, it's hard to focus on one for long. Hope you like this chapter. Please review! And don't forget to check out my other Caryl shots or anything else I wrote for that matter. I thrive on this stuff. Thanks! **_

Carol was bundled in three layers underneath the fur-lined parka Daryl had gifted her as she quietly crouched alongside him.

He had insisted on hunting, regardless of the elements, and she had volunteered to go with him, tired of being cooped up in the house.

The abandoned farmhouse had proven to be the perfect place to land for the winter. They were secluded enough that few humans had crossed their path the past three months.

But as the temperatures dropped, the group was venturing out less and less. Unfortunately they were getting sick of looking at each other. Lori got grumpier as her belly grew and Glenn and Maggie were frustrated with the close quarters limiting their privacy.

Carol had practically begged Daryl to let her accompany him on his trip into the woods. Any reason to get away sounded like heaven to her and who better to spend it with?

Daryl really hadn't minded either. Carol wasn't a talker and she had gotten pretty good with her knife.

There was rustling not far in front of them and he motioned for her to stay down as he stealthily crept toward the sound, his crossbow level with his sight.

A buck burst through the brush and he immediately let loose of a bolt. Carol wanted to whoop and cheer, as this would be their first real meal in weeks.

She stood and started to walk toward Daryl and his deer when a walker lurched at her. She had been so focused on Daryl she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

Carol jammed her knife to this hilt in the walker's forehead before it could bite her. Another walker appeared and she rushed to take it down too when a bolt whizzed by her ear into its eye.

She whipped around and saw Daryl lower his crossbow.

"Thanks," she said as she made her way to him.

He smirked and then squatted down to focus on his kill.

* * *

They took their sweet time returning to the house.

"How long do you think we will get to stay at this place?" Carol asked Daryl as they came over the hill, seeing their home in the distance. "I mean it is so peaceful but sometimes I wonder when things will go wrong again."

Daryl shrugged, in as much as he could while carrying a deer.

Carol fell silent, lost in her own thoughts, until Daryl came to a sudden halt and laid the carcass on the ground. He dropped his crossbow next to it.

"What …" she asked when he yanked her to him as his mouth covered hers. She clung to him, her hands bunching the front of his flannel jacket. His tongue swept across hers and she moaned.

He hadn't kissed her that passionately in ages. They shared the floor in the den with T-Dog at the farmhouse and Daryl wasn't big on having an audience to his affection.

He nipped her bottom lip before kissing along her jaw as he ground his bulge against her abdomen.

Carol didn't waste any time unbuckling his belt and slipping her hand inside his jeans. Daryl hissed as her fingers stroked him.

He undid her pants and shoved it and her panties down. She gasped as the cool air hit her bare backside. She managed to kick off one boot and pant leg before he hitched her freed leg over his hip.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust deep into her. His grunts and her whimpers permeated the air.

They didn't last long as it had been too long since their last joining. They climaxed together, their moans loud enough Carol was sure they would draw walkers now if they hadn't already.

Daryl laid his forehead on hers as they panted.

"I've missed ya," he huskily said.

"Same here," she breathily replied.

After another moment or two, they separated and rearranged their clothes. Daryl strapped his crossbow on and hoisted the deer back over his shoulder. Carol shyly grinned at him as she strode alongside him.

She hoped they took another hunting trip soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback!

**_A/N: Consider this intermission! I wanted to go ahead and include this flashback scene that takes place toward the end of Season 2 after Sophia has been killed for being a walker but prior to leaving the Greene farm.  
_**

Carol sat staring into space in Dale's Winnebago. She had cried herself out by this point. There simply were no more tears left.

After years of abuse by Ed and endless, fruitless days of looking for Sophia, Carol had nothing left to give. Her soul simply seemed to have withered. She might as well be spiked in the head like those Walkers or "opt out" by a rope inside the barn.

Her reverie was disrupted when Daryl gingerly stepped into the RV. He looked at her sympathetically but said nothing as he held her gaze. She watched him settle on the counter without a word before glancing back out the window.

What was a person to say? Daryl wondered as he sat there. He had no words of comfort for the lady. She had lost her husband — even though he had been a no-good sack of shit — and her only child, who had been her whole world. He felt horrible for her; he felt a bit lost without Merle, even though he was a jerk most of the time.

Daryl was mildly surprised when Carol spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Carol knew she had treated him badly earlier, shoving him away when he was only trying to help. Since Ed died and Sophia disappeared, she had found solace being around the quiet hunter. Daryl was a kindred spirit, a fellow victim tortured by others who should have loved and cared.

Daryl gave her a slight smile when she finally looked his way.

* * *

Later, when everyone was settling down for the night, Daryl made his way to Carol's side. She was sitting in a chair in front of the campfire alone.

She glanced up at him with a deep sadness in her eyes. He shifted his feet, attempting to muster the courage to speak. If Merle had been here, he would have given the words to say.

Carol stared at Daryl expectantly.

"You wanna bunk in with me t'night?" he finally mumbled. "I mean, you can stay in my tent, s' you won't have t' be alone."

Touched by his compassion, Carol nodded.

"Okay. Let me get my sleeping bag," she said as she stood up.

Once they reached his tent, Daryl hurriedly stepped in first to clear his stuff to the side so she'd have a place to lie down. Carol patiently waited for him to wave her in. He unrolled her sleeping bag next to his and both plopped down on their respective bags.

"G'night," Daryl said as he lay back and shut his eyes. Carol murmured the same as she stretched out next to him on her side facing the tent wall.

* * *

Daryl woke with a start, eliciting a soft moan from the sleeping woman curled against him. Sometime in the dark Carol had rolled toward him and eventually ended up in his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head on his shoulder, hand resting his chest, one thigh tightly seated between his. And now he had one hell of a hard on.

What in tarnation was he going to do? He didn't particularly want to part with her. She felt good and warm. But he couldn't stay like this either. It would lead down a path she probably wasn't ready for.

As Daryl pondered his next course of action, Carol shifted and stirred from her sleep. When it registered exactly the position she was in, she pulled off him and sat up, her face hot.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to …"

"Hey! S' okay," he responded in lower timbre than she'd heard before.

Carol turned her head towards him as Daryl raised himself up on his elbows.

"Come 'ere," he invited. She hesitantly lay down again and he pulled her back into his arms. She pressed her nose against his neck, inhaling his scent. He gently ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Daryl?" she tentatively asked.

"Hmmm?" he responded, stilling his hand.

Lifting her head so she could look at him, Carol noticed Daryl's eyes were darkened. There was no mistaking it; he wanted her but he wasn't about to force himself on her like Ed had always done.

Carol realized in that moment she wanted him, too. He had boldly protected her (and Sophia, too) since Ed had died and she wanted to return the favor.

She leaned down and kissed Daryl on the lips. He was so startled by her uncharacteristic move he was temporarily rendered immobile.

Embarrassed that maybe she had read him wrong, Carol started to pull away until Daryl grabbed the nape of her neck with one hand and placed another hand possessively at her hip. In a flash he rolled her onto her back and his lips crashed on hers. He wedged a hard thigh between hers and she involuntarily groaned in his mouth.

Daryl knew he was going to have to slow down, take it easy. Carol deserved more than a hard and fast f***. He suspected the bastard she had called a husband had raped her repeatedly throughout their marriage, before and after he beat and bruised her.

"Darlin', you're gonna need to tell me if I'm hurtin' you, 'k?" he huskily whispered in her ear before kissing along her jaw, across her neck to her collarbone.

Carol scraped one hand down his back and raked the other hand through his hair as she arched into him. She hadn't felt this good in years. Ed had been tender at the very beginning; she knew now that had been to woo her into his vicious, abusive trap.

Daryl took his time exploring her body and warming her up, pushing clothing out of the way so he could taste her bare skin. Carol grew impatient before long and yanked his head back to hers.

"You can do that later," she told him, biting his lower lip. "I want to feel you inside of me."

He growled at her but did nothing to stop her when her hands reached for his belt buckle. By the time he positioned himself at her entrance, Daryl was thick and throbbing. Carol spread her legs wider to accommodate him.

"Like I said, tell me if I'm hurtin' you, darlin'," he gravelly whispered as he slowly slid into her wet folds. He couldn't hold back a low moan as he pushed deeper into her tight channel.

It had been a long while since he'd been with a woman and he hoped he didn't lose it before he had a chance to bring her pleasure, too.

Carol wrapped her legs around Daryl and moved in rhythm with his thrusts. Her muted cries were drowned out by his grunts. He slid a hand under one of her thighs to hike her leg higher on his hip and the action allowed him to go deeper and grind harder on her sweet spot.

She bit into his shoulder as she came; her body convulsing and gripping him like a vise. He buried his face in her neck to muffle his shout as he found his own release, exploding inside of her.

They lay there tangled together for a few minutes while they caught their breath before Daryl disengaged and rolled onto his back. Carol turned on her side, facing him. He grinned at her and she promptly blushed.

"I'd be willin' to do that again," he softly said, reaching out to caress her cheek. She covered his hand with her own and nodded.

"Me, too," she whispered.

They both knew this might not happen again, as they might not live to see another day. No telling whether or not they would ever have another soft place to fall.

Daryl pulled Carol to him and tugged the corner of her sleeping bag over their bodies as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
